


Double Entendres

by Nynaeve



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Entendre, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay isn't saying what Kathryn thinks he's saying. Is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Entendres

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Working on several longer fics…including the final installment to my Love and KJ series! But as I was hunting through looking at the loads and loads of unfinished or half written fics, I found this little gem. Un-beta'd. Read, review, but as always, enjoy!_

Kathryn's spoon froze halfway from her bowl to her lips as she stared at Chakotay who was animatedly discussing...something. She'd spaced out thinking about performance evals and she'd completely missed whatever the topic was that her first officer had brought up. Surely she hadn't heard correctly...he wouldn't say something like _that_ in the crowded messhall.

"What did you say?" she asked, trying not to arouse suspicion.

"What? You mean about the initial penetra - "

She held up a hand. "Perhaps this would be better for a report." It was a cop out, something she'd learned early on in command. A report ensured she would have all the information necessary to issue the necessary orders.

Chakotay furrowed his brow. "The whole point of this is so I can get your insight. There are multiple positions, I'm a fan of the roll and thrust, but B'Elanna told me that it was far more efficient to try it from behind."

"Oh." Her cheeks felt aflame and the temperature in the room seemed at least five degrees warmer.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"I do too!" she protested. Damn she felt flushed all the way down to her toes. "You were...something about...oh hell."

"Parrises Squares. I was talking about Parrises Squares. Someone wanted to start a tournament on the holodeck."

Carefully putting her napkin on the table she tried to appear dignified. "That sounds like an excellent idea." She started to stand but Chakotay grabbed her hand, keeping her from walking away.

"So, Kathryn..." he asked, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "Your place or mine?


End file.
